Prior art video stabilizers often involve stabilizing the video camera using a counterweight supported by a gimbal or swivel ball connected to an handle, it being necessary to apply a force directly to the camera or counterweight to control and change a shooting direction of the camera, normally using the hand that is not holding the handle. This requires considerable expertise on the part of the camera operator to apply gentle forces to get and maintain a stable and smooth footage for the intended video camera direction. The difficulty increases where the total weight of the video camera is more than the counterweight, since it will take less strength and higher sensitivity to affect the equilibrium of the system. Current developments in technology provide smaller and very low weight video cameras which can be used with traditional video stabilizers, but it is necessary to add weight to the video camera stabilizer, on the side of the camera, so that it may return to balance, making possible the control of the camera in the traditional way, but losing the benefit of being able to have a stable and compact lightweight shooting system.
Examples of such systems are disclosed in WO2011127600 of 2011 Oct. 20, CN201903734 of 2011 Jul. 20, US2011157384 of 2011 Jun. 30, CN201191347 of 2009 Feb. 04 and US2009257741 of 2009 Oct. 15.